Does she have the nerve?
by Hisshan93
Summary: Does Santana have the nerve to do what it takes to win Brittany?  i don't own characters, songs, shows or films. But plot and storyline are my own


**DISCLAIMER; As normal I own NOTHING :( **

**All mistakes are mine.**

**My first Brittana Fic.**

* * *

><p>Santana had been trying for weeks to get Brittany to start dating her, but Brittany would just not listen. Santana was not going to just give up though, so she is now finding herself chasing down the hall after Brittany. Britt was refusing to talk to her after Santana had ditched her at prom. She knew that it was going to really hurt Britt but she just wasn't ready for that kind of public coming out. She wasn't really worried about what her family would say, they were pretty liberal anyways. She also knew her close friends would be fine with it but she had seen what Kurt had gone through at this school and she didn't want to go through the same thing. Of course she could take it but she knew Britt couldn't!<p>

"Please Brittany, I'm sorry. I was trying to protect you. You know I love you more then anything but the people in the town aren't as liberal as our families. We will both be teased and I don't want you to have to go through that," Santana pleads. She only wanted the best for Britt and this town just wasn't it. She knew after graduation, she could take Britt away from here and they could have an amazing life together. Until then, she needed to protect the person she loved.

"Santana, if you can't tell the rest of the world how you feel, it means nothing. Why can't you sing to me in Glee club? You have an amazing voice and it would mean the world to me," Brittany says, hurt dripping from her voice. "Sany, if you want me, you have to be willing to tell everyone I'm yours. If you have the nerve," Britt accused before walking away from santana again. Santana however just stays rooted to the same spot, trying to work out what to do. She wants Brittany, she does but was she ready to come out? Knowing she needed to make a decision soon, she runs down the hall and out of the building. Sod the rest of school. Brittany was more important.

* * *

><p>Santana had spend the whole of yesterday looking for the perfect way to show Brittany she truly loves her, without having to come out... But sadly had come up with nada. She knew if she wanted to win over her girl, she had to sing. So sing she would. But what song? She had no flipping idea. She looked up stupid romance websites all night and at midnight she found the perfect song. She knew she only had mere hours to practice, so had stayed up all night singing and was beyond tired. But it was glee time now and this would be worth it.<p>

"Mr. Shue, could I please sing today?" Santana asks, not even bothering to put her hand up. Mr. Shue looked a mixed of pure shocked and happy someone other then Rachel asked. He simply nods his head an moves to sit down. Santana stand and walks past Britt, stopping slightly to look at Brittany. She had made sure to tell the band in advance what song to sing. As the music started up, she looks directly at Brittany.

**I must be crazy now**  
><strong>Maybe I dream too much<strong>  
><strong>But when I think of you<strong>  
><strong>I long to feel your touch<strong>

**To whisper in your ear**  
><strong>Words that are old as time<strong>  
><strong>Words only you would hear<strong>  
><strong>If only you were mine<strong>

**I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you**  
><strong>Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes<strong>  
><strong>'cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do<strong>  
><strong>And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side<strong>

**I love you, please say**  
><strong>You love me too, these three words<strong>  
><strong>They could change our lives forever<strong>  
><strong>And I promise you that we will always be together<strong>  
><strong>Till the end of time<strong>

**So today, I finally find the courage deep inside**  
><strong>Just to walk right up to your door<strong>  
><strong>But my body can't move when I finally get to it<strong>  
><strong>Just like a thousand times before<strong>

**Then without a word he handed me this letter**  
><strong>Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said<strong>

**I love you, please say**  
><strong>You love me too, these three words<strong>  
><strong>They could change our lives forever<strong>  
><strong>And I promise you that we will always be together<strong>  
><strong>Till the end of time<strong>

**Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah**  
><strong>And maybe I, I need a little care<strong>  
><strong>And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you<strong>  
><strong>Oh you need somebody just to hold you<strong>  
><strong>If you do, just reach out and I'll be there<strong>

**I love you, please say**  
><strong>You love me too<strong>  
><strong>Please say you love me too<strong>  
><strong>Till the end of time<strong>  
><strong>These three words<strong>  
><strong>They could change our lives forever<strong>  
><strong>And I promise you that we will always be together<strong>

**Oh, I love you**  
><strong>Please say you love me too<strong>  
><strong>Please please<strong>  
><strong>Say you love me too<strong>  
><strong>Till the end of time<strong>  
><strong>My baby<strong>  
><strong>Together, together, forever<strong>  
><strong>Till the end of time<strong>  
><strong>I love you<strong>  
><strong>I will be your light<strong>  
><strong>Shining bright<strong>  
><strong>Shining through your eyes<strong>  
><strong>My baby<strong>

As the song dies down, Santana walks over and kneel in front of Brittany. "Britt, I'm sorry. I've been stupid. I love you so much and I don't care who knows! Please, please, please, be my girlfriend?" She begs, ignoring the whooping from Puck and turned on look from Finn. All she cares about in this moment is Brittany. Britt sits with tears running down her face. She looks right at Santana for a moment before launching herself forward and smashing her lips against Santana's.

* * *

><p><strong>Song; I Love You by Celine Dion.<strong>

**Reviews please x**


End file.
